motorstorm_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Enthusia Fuoco Bianco
The Enthusia Fuoco Bianco is a fanonical Rally Car created by JustAlex93. Details When Group S was announced, and with previous successes in rallying with their 209 T16 cars in Group 4, they decided to try their hand in developing a new rally car to race in the upcoming formula. Taking note of Italia's CRV prototype, they decided that they would compete with their rival by making a rally car as their answer to it. In a shrewd move, they started a collaboration with Gyoza, which was also developing their own Group S rally car. Both took notice of the trend of compact coupe-style rally cars with short wheelbases becoming prevalent alongside the hatchback-type cars, it was decided that Enthusia's new Group S rally car would be made in that style. It would boast a spaceframe chassis with the new compact coupe body designed by people from both companies in the collaboration. The body is of a lightweight composite construction with front and rear opening clamshells. Subtle air intakes on the pillars provide air to small twin coolers for the transmission system, while a roof intake provides air to the car's rather large engine cooler. The engine is a high-displacement, turbo-aspirated 2.4L I4 engine making 450bhp with a single 30mm diameter turbo providing 20 psi of boost, and is mounted in a front-midship position for better weight distribution. The car also features an AWD drivetrain with a 5-speed manual transmission and 50/50 bias. One of its most notable features is a four-wheel steering system, which can be locked or unlocked using a small adjustment lever near the gear shift within the cockpit. The suspension system is double wishbones and dual dampers on every corner. Painted in white, the car was named the Fuoco Bianco, to give people the impression that it is "hot, like white fire." It is said that two prototypes were manufactured. When Group S was axed following the cancellation of Group B, the Fuoco Bianco was mothballed. One of the prototypes was retained by Enthusia themselves, while the second is kept by a private collector, who would occasionally showcase it at car shows. Years later, noticing the presence of one of the original Tipo I CRVs in MotorStorm, Enthusia wanted their Fuoco Bianco to compete against it in the Festival, as well as to give it new life. Taking note of RCI SpA's excellent precision work in manufacturing officially-licensed replicars of the Cirrus HF Group 5 silhouette racer, they got together with RCI and the organizers. They agreed that RCI would be contracted to manufacture a number of Fuoco Bianco continuation cars for use in MotorStorm, and they even allowed RCI's engineers and designers to thoroughly examine one of the original Fuoco Biancos as a reference. Within several months of building and preparations, and just in time for the Nevada Festival, the Fuoco Bianco continuation cars were completed, all of them made to the exact specifications of the original prototypes. Trivia *This car is visually inspired by Mazda's RX7S, a prototype Group S rally car, with some aesthetic changes. In particular, a boxier body, a shorter wheelbase, and a bulkier aero kit. *Fuoco Bianco means "White Fire" in Italian. Category:Vehicles Category:Rally Cars Category:Enthusia Category:Pages by JustAlex93